In the production industries of clothing manufacture, shoemaking, bags and suitcases, handbags, seats, military industry in China and foreign countries, the lining adhered to all products is connected by the conventional sewing way in the prior art. Such production way has high work intensity and high production cost. Due to exogenic action, the product seams are easy to break, tear and peel, so as to severely affect the service life and quality of the product and obviously increase the consumption cost. Currently, most of the product linings are polyvinyl chloride (PVC) leather. PVC materials contain toxic essences such as polyvinyl chloride and ethylhexylamine which are carcinogenic and unsafe in use. Moreover, most of the glues used in the leather attachment of the prior art are industrial liquid glues, solid glues and polyurethane (PU) glues. Most of these melt adhesives are toxic and have a certain defect at the performance aspects, such as elasticity, acid-resistance, alkali-resistance, water washing resistance, dry-cleaning resistance, tension stress, adhesion and the like, so that they are not ideal environmentally-friendly adhesive materials.